What if
by layfon97
Summary: What if Hiruzen used his title as hokage to make the council let Naruto live with him and his family how will this chang things, if it changes things.
1. A new start

**Ok so this is only the second story that I have written I am a big fan of Naruto and I had this idea out of the blue os i wanted to role with it. I know I am not the best writer but I want to try and see where this goes. I will accept constructive criticism but I will not take just straight bashing. So I hope that you all enjoy the story.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Konohagakure the village hidden in the leaf's is in disarray as they have just been attacked by the nine tailed fox. The village was almost destroyed and half of the population was killed. They are now working on clearing the destroyed buildings and collecting their die.

Little did they know how their beloved 4th hokage and his wife sacrifice their lives for their village. They sealed the fox inside their new born son at the cost of their lives so that the village and their only child would have a bright future. the last request of the Yondime hokage was that his predecssor look after naruto and to make sure he is seen as a hero.

It is now only hours after the attack and the council is in a meeting with the new born jailer of the very fox that tried to destroy their village. "This boy is naruto Uzumaki and he is the new nine tails jinchuuriki." Hiruzen said to the council. The council erupted with chatter at the news that was just told to then "SILENCE" the third hokage shouted gaining the attention of the room once again. "Minato and Kushina gave their lives so seal the nine tails into this boy and as such we need..." Hiruzen was interrupted by a man with bandages covering his left eye.

"To put him to death." the man said gaining all of the counils attention and a glare from Hiruzen. "And why would we need to do that Danzo?" Hiruzen asked with a hint of anger in his voice that did not go unnoticed my a few of the council members. Danzo looked at the rest of the council "Look at the faces of the civilian council members and some of the shinobi council they are afraid of this boy, of the monster that is inside him." Danzo stated as Hiruzen looked apon his council.

"we need to make sure that this monster never gets out of that boy and the best way to do that is to kill him n.." Danzo was cut off when a kuni was thrown to his side. Dazo looked at where it came from ti see the outstretched arm of the third hokage that was now staring at him and if looks could kill Danzo would be six feet under the ground before he knew what happened.

"No" was the only word that came from the livid hokage. "No one is to lay a hand on that boy and if they do I will personally see to your execution, am i understood?" Hiruzen asked getting noddes feom all of the council he continued.

"He will need a place to live and i think that the best place is with me and my clan." Hiruzen said but Danzo chimed in again. " With all do respect hokage-sama but the council can not allow that in fact we can not allow him to live with any shinobi family. If we allow that then there is an even greater chance that the fox will break loose." Danzo spoke.

At this the civilian council where in agreement with then man. It also help him that he controlled all of the civilian council and most of the shinobi council as well. Danzo mentally smirked as this went on thinking he had won and made it to where this new born child will be alone and defenceless.

That was untill Hiruzen spke again. " I dont recall asking for permission from the council and i certainly dont believe that any of you are going against my word because if you remember it was decided that I once again became the hokage of the left."

Danzo look at the man with a face that looked calm but on the insde the man was furious. " Let me put it this way Naruto Uzumaki will live with me and my family until such time he is old enough ti live on his own and then he will be given the choice to stay with me or to live on his own. **Am i understood?**"

Hiruzen said that last part with such intimidation that every single person in the council room was shaking from fear of the man. all at once the council shook their heads and at that Hiruzen adjourned the meetin.

As the council filed out of the room Hiruzens son Asuma walked up to him "Pops do you think thst was a good idea?" he asked. " If i didn't do that they would have had Naruto out on the streets and i could not allow that, this boy right here is more important then any of them know." Hiruzen said looking at the blonde boy with three wiskers on both cheeks.

**2 Weeks later**

It has been two weeks sense the Kyuubi attacked the village and things where starting to be rebuilt when people started talking and it was not the good kind of talk. The villages where catching wind of a blond baby boy that was now possibly the Kyuubi in human form or at least that is what is being said. The word had gotten out that a baby boy with blonde hair and whiskers on his cheeks was the jailer of the fox demon that was responsible for the destruction of their beloved village.

when this got out there was an uproar within the village. Fearing for the safety of Naruto he put in place a law that forbid the older generations from speaking about what was held within Naruto in Hope's that he will have at things a bit easier. He sat in his office the same officer of his successor and the office he thought that he would never half to be in as tthe hokage again. As he sat there he thought about how the news about Naruto got out and then he thought of only one man. "Danzo." the name like venom on Hiruzen's lips. He thought about how the man already had it in for the infant and being told that he would not get his way must have really pissed the man off.

Hiruzen wanted to confront Danzo about this as the news about Naruto being the nine tails jinchuuriki was only told to the council and everything that is brought up in there is to stay in there unless said otherwise by the hokage himself. However he had no proof that he was the one behind the leaked information. With this new chain of events and seeing how the people have reacted to finding out that the Kyuubi was not killed but rather sealed away, he saw how hateful they were and feared for Narutos safety.

So in an effort to protect Naruto Hiruzen made it a law that no one is allowed to talk about Naruto being the jailer of the demon that almost destroyed their village. The oled generation was not allowed to tell their children that Naruto had the fox inside him. Hiruzen thought that this was for the best as it would also allow the kids of Naruto's generation to not be afraid of him and maybe just maybe he could make friends with them.

**6 years later**

Hiruzen was at his clans house hold, it was rare that he got to come here as his dutys as the hokage kept him busy most of the time. There are a few ocations that he can get out and see his family. as he is walking to the entrance of the clan home he sees a blond boy walking in. The boy was covered in bruises, cuts, and scrapes. He had some light bleeding coming from his left leg and arm.

"NARUTO" Hiruzen shouted with concern for the young boy. the now named naruto looked up. You could clearly see the tears in his eyes. "What happened to you?" Hiruzen said running to the boy and kneeling down to get a better look at his injurys.

Naruto didn't answer all that was heard from him was sniffing. "I can answer that question hokage-sama." came a voice from behind Naruto. Hiruzen looked up to see one of his ANBU standing there. "Dog what happened to him" Hiruzen asked.

"There was a group of villagers, they saw Naruto and ganged up and attacked him." Dog answer. Sighing Hiruzen looked at Naruto " So I take it that you are the one that saved him then." he said still looking at the young boy crying in his arms. "No actually I was about to when someone else stepped in, right neko?" Dog said looking to his left. The person that Dog was talking to step into view and was wearing the standard ANBU gear but had a cat mask covering her face.

"Neko you were the one to save Naruto from the villagers?" Hiruzen asked. "Yes hokage-sama." she replied. Hiruzen smiled not the least bit surprised as she would secretly watch over Naruto and protect him if he needed it. "Well thank you." Hiruzen said looking back to Naruto who had stopped crying and was looking at Neko. "Thank you Neko-nii for protecting me." Naruto said with a smiled so big and bright that the other three couldn't help but smile.

"Hokage-sama may I speak freely?" Dog asked. Hiruzen looked at the man and then nodded to him signing him to speak. "I think that it would be in the best interest for Naruto if he starts training so that he has the ability to defend himself." Dog said. This got the hokage thinking, 'Naruto has been attacked by the villagers before but not this bad and he always managed to get away but if this continues things may get worse.'

"Alright but I want you two to train him" he said looking at Dog and Neko. You couldn't tell because of the masks but both were shocked that they were going to be the ones to train Naruto. All the while Naruto just sat there looking back and forth between the aged hokage and the two ANBU that were there. "Jiji was is going on?" Naruto asked with a confused look on his face.

Hiruzen chuckled this "These two are going to train you and teach you how to be a shinobi." he said looking at Naruto with a smile. Naruto's eyes grow wide with excitement he always wanted to be a shinobi and to hear he would now be trained to be one he was extremely happy.

Both Dog and Neko walked up to Naruto and looked at him they both held a soft spot for the boy although he wouldn't know why. Hiruzen told them to remove their masks and introduce themselves to Naruto. they did as Instructed "My name Is Kakashi Hatake." Dog said "And I am Yugao Uzuki." Neko followed. With that Kakashi and Yugao would stat to train Naruto in the ways of a shinobi.

* * *

**Alright so there is chapter 1 I want to continue this story and see where I can go with it I hope that you all like it. As of now I dont have a set schedule for updates but I will work on that as time goes on but I do promise to get chapters out as fast as possible so please bear with me. Anyways thank you for reading and please review.**


	2. First meeting and the academy

**Chapter 2**

**First meeting and the academy**

Naruto was on the ground panting looking at the figure of Kakashi standing over him reading an orange book that Naruto could not make out the title of. It has now been 4 months since Kakashi and Yugao started to train Naruto and in his own words "This is hell.". Naruto was put through the ringer day after day. However Naruto loved every minute of it. he would wake up say good morning to his family and then be off to train with either Kakashi and Yugao. They would take turns on training him, first Kakashi would do the morning training and then after lunch swith with Yugao for the afternoon training.

Nartuo would learn taijutsu and ninjutsu from Kakashi. While Naruto was naturally good at stealth he would train that with Yugao and learn kenjutsu. They had both watched over Naruto for years and unknown know to him they where is parents students. Kakashi was Minato's and Yugao Kushina's. Both knew their sensei's fighting style's and that is what they taught Naruto.

As Naruto sat up Kakashi looked up from his book " so Naruto are you ready to start the academy?" he asked.

Naruto gave him a thoughtful look "I dont know." he said. "I mean i have been training with you and Neko-niisan but that is it i don't realy know anyone my age." Naruto continue.

"Thats not quite what i ment but i can see why you would think about that you haven't really been going out much since we started your training." Kakashi said closing his book and giving his full attention to Naruto. "I think that today you should go and try to make some friends it would you you good and give you people to hang out with in the academy." he continued offering a hand to hlep Naruto up.

Naruto took it and stood up "But what about my training with Neko-niisan?" naruto asked

"Oh I forget to tell you she is out of the village right now on a mission so she will not be here for you training today so you can have the afternoon to yourself." Kakashi said giving his usual eye smile. "But i do think that you should meet people your age ok." Kakashi finished.

Naruto gave a toothy smile "Ok shi-nee." he said. Kakashi just shook his head at the nickname givin to him by the young boy when they had first started to train him. Kakashi at first didn't want to go by shi-nee but Naruto would continue to call him that no matter how many time he was asked not to but to the amusement of Yugao so Kakashijust gave into it.

"Ok lest get some lunch and then you can go and do what you want for the rest of the day." Kakashi said as he heard the roars of Naruto's stomach. "We can even get Ichiraku's" Kakashi added knowing that it was his favorite but they had agreed that Naruto could only eat it twice a week as it was not the healthiest for a growing boy aspiring to be a ninja.

"ALL RIGHT" Naruto yelled with excitement and like that they were off for a bowl of ramen. After they ate they went there separate way Kakashi to god knows where probably to read that book he always has, and Naruto when to the park to do what Kakashi said he should and meet kids his age. As Naruto arrived at the park he saw a lot of kid there with their parents and felt a little sad that he didn't have parents to bring him to the park. He quickly shook it off and proceeded to try and make friends.

He went up to a kid that was playing in the sandbox and asked if he wanted to play with him. the boy agreed and they began to play and more kid joined then. Naruto was happy that they were playing with him however when their parents saw who they were playing with they grabbed their kids and left telling them not to play with that " demon brat" again.

Naruto just stood there looking at the ground as tears began to fall from his face. "Why?" was the only thing that Naruto could say. He was suddenly broke from his thought as he hear a voice " Leave me alone I didn't do anything to you." he look in the direction that it came from and went to find who the voice belonged to.

As he got closer to where he hear the voice come from he could hear more voices "Look at that huge forehead she has haha." Naruto could see a group five of boys laughing at a girl in a red drees with and a matching bow in her pink hair. 'Thats not a hair color you see every day.' Naruto thought.

"*sniffle* P..please *sniffle* j..just leave me alone." the girl started to cry.

"Awww are we hurting your feelings well to bad this is too much fun haha."

Naruto was getting angry he couldn't sit there and watch this anymore. He stepped out from the bushes and got between the group of boys and the girl. "She said leave her alone." Naruto said glaring at the boy that was obviously the leader of the group. "Do you think it is fun to pick on people?" Naruto said with anger in his voice.

"Oh look we have ourselves a hero here what are you going to do if we don't hmm?" the boy said mockingly.

The girl looked up at Naruto 'Why is he helping me? No one ever helps me.' she thought. "Run...run away they are in the academy you cant beat them." she said trying to save Naruto from the beating he was about to get.

"Forehead girl is right you cant win again us so just run along and maybe we wo..." was all the boy could get out before Naruto's knee connected with his face. Naruto had had enough and was not going to let them pick on this girl for no reason other than her forehead. The boy hit the ground hard and held his nose. "You little bastard you will pay for that. boys get him." he said standing up and the rest rushed naruto. Naruto readied himself for the group coming at him and when the first boy when to punch him Naruto ducked under it and came up with a kick the the chin lifting the boy off the ground. He then turn to the next kid just before he was hit by the boys over head stike and countered with a left hook to the face followed by a kick to his gut causing the boy hunch over and fall to the ground just as the first one landed on his back. Naruto was then grabbed from behind in a bear hug as the fourth boy charged him.

Naruto through his head back the back of his head connecting to the nose of the boy holding him and breaking it. The boy let go of Naruto just in time for Naruto to dodge the incoming attack making it conect with the boy that held him. Naruto then rushed the fourth boy and kneed the boy in the gut causing him to keel over in pain and then kneed him in the face knocking him unconscious. Naruto looked up at the last boy standing and glared at him. "Never bother her again and if i find out you are i will not go easy on you next time." Naruto said staring the boy down causing him to piss his pants and run away.

Naruto then turn to the girl that was still on her knees with ascrape on one of them. "Are you ok they didn't hurt you to bad right?" Naruto asked with concern looking at her knees.

She shook her head "no just some small scrapes thats it thank you." she said smiling and Naruto.

A shade of red found its way to Naruto's face ' Man she's cute' he thought. " What is your name if you dont mind me asking?" Naruto asked the girl shaking his head to rid his face of the blush.

The girls smile widened " Sakura...Sakura Haruno." she answered.

"Well Sakura its nice to meet you im Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said with a big grin on his face. Naruto was happy that he learned the name of such a beautiful girl. "Why don't you come back to my place and we can get that knee cleaned up ok?" Naruto asked

Sakura shook her head " Thank you but my house is actually right there i was going home when those boys started bullying me." Sakura said pointing to the house right behind Naruto.

Naruto nodded in understanding "Then at least let me help you because that looks bad ok." he said.

"Sure." Sakura nodded.

Naruto crouched down for Sakura so she could climb on his back and he started for her front door. apon reaching the front door Naruto knock and a moment later the door was opened by a woman that Naruto figured was Sakura's mother. "Hello ma'am i just wanted to bring your daughter home there were some boys bullying her and she got hurt." Naruto said. He was a little nervous because he didnt know if he was going to be yelled at to drop her daughter and to never go near her again.

The woman face became worried "Oh my god Sakura are you ok?" she asked kneeling down to their level.

"Yes I am fine Naruto protected me from the boys and made sure that they wont bother me again." she answered with a smile. "I just have A small scrape on my knee thats it." she added.

Her mother breathed a sigh of relief " Naruto was it well thank you for protecting my daughter, come in i will get the first aid kit." she said waving her hand for them to enter.

"No problem i could just let that happen i know what it feels like to have people pick on you and bullying you." Naruto said walking next to Sakura's mother. " I'm sorry i didn't get your name." Naruto said looking to the woman.

"Mebuki haruno." she said with a smile "Its nice to meet you Naruto."

"its nice to meet you to." he said giving a toothy smile.

Naruto set Sakura down in a chair in the dining room as he mother when for her first aid kit. "So Naruto how did you do all that?" Sakura asked looking at Naruto. "I mean you made it look so easy when you beat them and didn't even break a sweet, they couldn't even touch you." she said still amazed by what she saw Naruto do to the group of boys.

"I have train a lot with people way stronger then them so it was quite easy and to be honest that was the first fight i have had." Naruto said like it was normal.

Sakura's look of amazement only grow at hearing Naruto say that was the first time he had fought and they were again academy students and he beat them like they were nothing. By this time Mebuki came back with the first aid kit. She opened the first aid kit and proceeded to clean the scrape on Sakura's knee and put a bandage to it.

"Well i need to be going its almost time for me to be home. I don't have training tomorrow so can i come by and play?" Naruto asked and Sakura looked at her mom who just smiled and nodded her head. Naruto smiled and wave them goodbye as he ran home.

He did not know that the whole time he was being watched my Kakashi who was proud of Naruto for being able to fight a group of boys older then him and win hands down. Naruto ran back to the Sarutobi complex with a smile that couldn't be wiped from his face. Naruto had made his first friend.

**2 months later**

"NARTUO WAKE UP YOU ARE GOING TO BE LATE FOR YOUR FIRST DAY." Asuma's voice shouted for a certain blond boy to wake up.

"Why are you shouting im right next to you." Naruto said making Asuma jump not expecting Naruto to even be up.

"Jees you scared me there when did you even get there i didn't see you at all?" Asuma asked and Naruto just gave him a face splitting smile.

"Thats a secret can't tell." was all Naruto said before walking to the door to leave for the academy. Asuma just stood there and shook his head. "I'm off see you later dad." Naruto waved goodbye. over the years Naruto started to see Asuma like a father and Asuma felt the same about Naruto.

"Stay out of trouble ok, have a son." Asuma said with a smile.

Naruto was really excited to start the academy and become a ninja. he was on his way to his dream of being the hokage and have the whole village recognized him. As he walked he hear a shout from behind him and turned to see Sakura walking with a girl with platinum blond hair and baby blue eyes. she name was Ino yamanaka and she was Sakura's best friend.

"Hey Naruto-kun how is your morning going?" Sakura asked

Naruto smiled "Oh hey Sakura-chan its going good but even better now that you are here." he said the smile never leaving his face. At hearing this Sakura's face flushed red and a small smile made its way to her face. 'When are they just say that they like each other' Ino thought knowing that they both had a crush on the other.

Ino had met Naruto a few days after the incident with the group of boys and wanted to thank him for protecting Sakura when she was not there. Over the next two months Naruto got to know Sakura and Ino better and they all played together. After the first week Ino introduced Naruto to Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi. He found fast that Shikamaru was smart but really lazy but he was fun to talk to. Choji was Shikamaru's best friend and was a bit heavier then the rest and always had snakes with him.

Naruto loved having friends to play with and he was happy to here that they were all in the same class at the academy. Naruto figured that Shikamaru and Choji were already at the academy so he turn to Ino and Sakura saying "We better hurry we dont want to be late and have Shikamaru thinking we are lazier then him. Am I right?" and with that they took off for the front of the academy.

* * *

**Alright that will do it for this chapter i am sure that this is the longest chapter i have written for either of my stories i just hope you all like it. The next chapter will be a bit of there time at the academy and how things are for Naruto and Sakura. So like always please review and have a nice day.**


	3. from students to Shinobi

**Hello I know it's been a while but things have been crazy with work and this pandemic but I'm back and still updating the story I have been working on the chapter on and off to make it the best I can.**

**I know that I have a long way to go before I can say that I am a decent writer but I want to keep working on it and I hope that everyone that reads my story's like them and will help me learn and grow as a writer I have a lot of fun writing this story as Naruto is a favorite of mine. so thank you all for reading and please do comment on the story and let me know what you like, dislike, and what you think I could do to better the story.****So without further ado into the story.**

To the guest that commented: for one this is a fanfic so it will not follow canon and two if what you said it true then in the anime even when the 3rd died danzo would without hesitation kill him so if you think about it no Naruto would not be dead as he would for one be stronger then in canon, and two he still has people protecting him.

Yeagermeister3: Thank you for the feed back and I hope you keep reading and reviewing I have read some of you fanfics and I really enjoy them. Also thank you for catching my mistake with the Anbu I will go and fix that.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**From students to Shinobi**

As Naruto enters his classroom he is followed my Ino and Sakura. He is looks around for Shikamaru and Choji seeing them sitting in the middle row of the class and walks up to them. "Hey guys." Naruto said with a toothy smile.

"Hey Naruto." Choji greeted back while Shikamaru just muttered troublesome. Ino and Sakura walked up and greeted the two as well getting getting another hello from Choji and more muttering from Shikamaru. As they sat there waiting for their sensei they talked about what they were all going to learn and all the cool thinks they will do after the academy with Naruto saying that he will definitely be the hokage one day.

As the group talked more students filed into the classroom most not really that important. There was one however that caught Naruto's attenton. A boy with black spiky hair and pitch black eyes, he was wearing a blue shirt with the Uchiha Crest on the back and with white shorts and blue ninja sandals. he had his hands folded in front of him blocking his mouth from veiw.

This boy was Sasuke Uchiha from the Uchiha clan. His clan is said to have the most powerful doujutsu. Naruto thought about going to talk to him be he gave off dont come near me vibes so he decided not to.

Naruto went back to his conversation with his friends when a group of boys walked in and saw Naruto. "What are you doing here demon." one boy said glaring at Naruto. Everyone except Sasuke was now looking at Naruto but he didn't even acknowledge the boy. The boy got annoyed that he was being ignored and walked up to Naruto. "I asked you a question you should really answer people when they talked you demon." the boy said getting right in Narutos face.

"I'm sorry I was unaware that it was a person asking me something I just see a troll standing in front of me now can you step back you smell." Naruto said getting giggles from the room including Ino and Sakura, aand from Choji while Shikamaru just smirked.

The boy now got angry at being called a troll and went to punch Naruto but was stopped as Naruto chaught his fist with one hand and began to squeeze. the boy let out a pained scream as Naruto proceeded to crush his hand. Just then a man walked into the room and saw what was happening. "LET GO OF HIM NOW." the man shouted. Naruto did as he was told but continued to look at the boy. " Now will you tell me what is going on?" the man asked looking at the two boy with a frown.

"The demon boy attacked me." they boy said clutching his hand.

"THAT IS NOT TRUE SENSEI." Sakura shouted stood up slamming her hands down no the desk. " Naruto was just standing there when he came up and went to punch Naruto when Naruto stopped him."

Their sensei just shook his head and sighed "Alright for now everyone take a seat and let's get started." he said and everyone found a seat and sat down. The one boy was still glaring at Naruto who went back to not even noticing him. "Ok everyone my name is Iruka Umino and I will be your teacher while you are at the academy." Iruka introduce himself then continued. "I want all of you to stand up when I call your name and introduce yourself, alright let's start with..." Iruka start with a boy in the back and as this went on most were not of any mention. Katsuki was the name of the boy that attacked Naruto but no one really cared there where some interesting people though mainly the kids that were from clans.

There was Hinata Hyuga from the Hyuga Clan, she had short blue hair with a purple long sleeved hoodie covering all of her upper body and blue pants and blue ninja sandals. her eyes where white with no pupils making it look like she was blind. she didnt talk much and stuttered a lot when she did. Naruto thought she was pretty but not as pretty as a certain girl that he had eyes for. Then there was Kiba Inuzuka, he was a loud kid with red marks on his cheeks and brown hair. He also had a pup with him named Akamaru that sat on him head. Last there was Shino Aburame, unlike Kiba he was a quite person. He barely talked and when he did it was short. He wore a gray shirt with a high collar that covered his mouth with round sunglasses covering his eyes.

Naruto thought that there was something mysterious about shino but that may just be because he doesn't know him and has barely heard him speak. As everyone introduce themselves Iruka then nodded and began to tell them about the things that they will learn in the academy. Naruto started to douse off as he aleady knew most of the stuff he was listing. "Alright class it is time for lunch then we will meet out in the feild to see where you are with your taijutsu." Naruto barely heard Iruka as he was almost asleep. He sat up and looked at Sakura who was sitting next to him and smiled.

"Did you bring a lunch Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

"No I woke up a little late and my mom wasn't home and my dad Is out of the village right now so I didn't have time to pack one." she answered as her stomach growled causing her to blush.

"Then you can share mine I have plenty." Naruto said pulling out a big three layered bento box from his bag. The others looked at him with knowing smiles. They had all seen how much Naruto could eat and where not surprised to see the big box. Well Ino, Sakura, Choji, and Shikamaru weren't at least, the rest of the class looked on in disbelief and Naruto took off the top part of the bento and handed to Sakura as he began to dig in and finish the second part in about a minute and then move on the the third.

" This is really good did you make this Naruto?" Sakura asked taking a bite.

"Yeah I did." Naruto said as he finished the third part of the bento in the same amount of time as the other. " I like to cook and I even make some for jiji when he goes to the office." he added

"Wow Naruto I didnt know you could cook." Ino said surprised by the fact of Naruto's cooking capabilities. Choji just sat there eyeing the bento with his mouth watering.

Naruto smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head " yeah jiji's wife taught me saying it is something I should know if I want to ever live on my own." he said. as this went on and lunch passed they all made there way outside to the feild to meet Iruka-sensei. He was in the middle of the feild standing inside a circle with a clipboard.

"Alright everyone I will be evaluating your taijutsu when I call your name you will step into the circle and when I say go you will have to try and last five minutes in the circle." Iruka said as he set the clipboard down and began to call students to being the test. as the students when one by one most did not last two minutes against the chunning. As time when on only a few lasted the five minutes most notably Hinata as she comes from a clan hailed for there taijutsu. Kiba lasted the five minutes as did Shnio although he was only defending and didn't throw a single punch. Ino and Sakura while they did not last the full five minutes they did better then the rest lasting four minutes thirty seconds both.

Choji and Shikamaru passed as well with Shikamaru saying how troublesome this is. Naruto laughed at Shikamaru's antics and then payed attention to the next match up. Sasuke was the next one to go and while he could not beat Iruka nether could Iruka beat Sasuke. Lasting the five minutes he walked away with a smirk on his face 'The next time I will pummel you into the ground, I will be stronger then you by then.' he thought as he walked past the rest of the students. Most of the girls in the class where fawning all over him as they thought that he was hot.

Naruto saw the look on Sasukes face and scuffed "Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto heard Iruka call him and he stepped into the circle most of the class had there attention on Sasuke and didn't pay attention to Naruto when you was about to go up against Iruka. really the only ones that where watching where Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Sasuke, and Katsuki. Naruto settles into a taijutsu stance that no one new not even Iruka. 'He has a taijutsu style already I know he's not from a clan so how did he learn it and I don't recognize it either.' Iruka thought. "Begin." he said and rush Naruto.

Naruto brought up his right arm up to block a punch that was aim at his face. Before he could retaliate he had to jump back to avoid a kick to the midsection that would had surely knocked the wind out of him. Naruto was about to get his bearings and rushed Iruka to deliver a punch to Iruka's gut. Iruka however saw it coming and block the stike but did not see the other one that hit him across the right side of the face and sent him stumbling backwards.

'He hits hard and was about to block my attackes, did someone train him?' Iruka thought as he did he notice that Naruto was not where he was standing originally, no instead he was right in front of Iruka about to kick him in the face. With little time to react Iruka brought up his arms to block. As Naruto's kick connected with Iruka's arms he was sent back even further and pushed out of the circle. Everyone stood there in disbelief even Naruto's friends they knew he had some training but didnt know he was this strong.

"So what are the rules if you are the one pushed out of the circle sensei?" Naruto asked with a big grin.

Iruka just stood there in disbelief he was beaten by a kid the first day of the academy. "I... you pass." Iruka said as he continued to look at Naruto. He was amazed how strong he was for his age and he didnt even look like he was trying. Naruto had a big grin showing on his face as he walked back to his friends as they were still staring at him.

"That was so cool Naruto I didn't know you were so strong." Choji was the first one to say something. The others followed asking if he could show them and other things like that. Sakura stood there looking at Naruto but no one noticed the blush on her face ' Naruto-kun's so strong I want to be strong like him and then maybe he..he...' Sakura's blushed deepened as she thought about Naruto and what she wanted to do with him.

"Are you ok Sakura-chan your face is all red do you have a fever?" Naruto asked putting his hand on her forehead. She was so caught up in thought that she didn't notice him walking up to her. "You dont have a fever but you are really red I think that you should go lay down." he said with concern in his voice.

"Here I will take her to the nurse you go ahead and go back to class we will see you later." Ino said walking up to them. She saw how Sakura got around Naruto but was not sure about how she felt until now. As Ino and Sakura walk to the nurses office Ino looks over to Sakura who was still blushing madly. Ino found it amusing how her best friend got over Naruto "You like him don't you." Ino said with a devilish grin on her face.

Sakura's eyes widened at Inos accusation and if possible her face just went to a darker shade making her look like a cherry. "W..w..what are you talking a..about I..Ino.?" Sakura stuttered out sounding like the Hyuga girl.

"I see the way you look at him it's not a look that you give someone if they are just a friend, you like him." Ino answered as they reach the nurses office Ino continues "Also the way you blush around him and how you are blushing now I can tell its written all over your face.".

As they walk through the door they see the nurse isn't there. Sakura walks in and sits on the edge of the bed with Ino following and sitting next to her. "I dont know how I feel about him." Sakura admitted "I mean he is my friend and I do like him I just don't know if its like what you say it is. Everytime I see him my heart starts raceing and I get really hot." Sakura said while looking at Ino.

Ino just smiled at her friend she know what that ment she felt the same about another boy but would keep that to herself for now. "Well I am here for you and I hope you do figure out how you feel." Ino said with a smile before getting up. "Rest for a little then come back to class ok." Ino said looking at Her friend. Sakura nodded and Ino walked out.

A little while later Sakura walks back into the classroom and takes her seat that was next to Naruto "Are you feeling better?" he said leaning over to her. She looked at him and nodded then they both turned to continue listening to Iruka's lecture. Sakura would glance at Naruto and smile 'I think I figured it out I will have to talk to Ino later.' she thought.

"Alright everybody that will be it for today tomorrow you will meet your other teachers and start your study's in full tomorrow. be safe on your way home." Iruka said and then walked out of the room. and all the kids followed and left the academy. Naruto was walking with his friends with Sakura and Ino in the back talking and Choji and Shikamaru on either side of him.

"Well that was all pretty boring but I look forward to the years that we spend at the academy." Naruto said walking with his hands folded behind his head. The others nod in agreement as they walk along until they come to an intsection at which they all part way with Ino and Sakura going one way and Shikamaru and Choji going another. Naruto watched his friends leave and he couldn't help but smile. He had friends and started the academy things were going great. As he continued on his way home he really looked forward to the time that he would spend with them and what they would do together over the years.

As Naruto reached home he sees Asuma walking with a bag of groceries "Hey Naruto you hungry, I just got back from the store." Asuma said and Naruto nodded. "Good how was you first day at the academy? Did you like it?" as they walked inside Naruto told Asuma about his day and everything that happend. While Asuma didn't like the fact that there was a kid calling Naruto a demon he was happy that Naruto had a good day. After dinner Naruto showered and then went to bed. He was laying on his bed thinking about the things that he will do tomorrow and doused off to sleep.

**6 Years Later**

The sun was just starting to shine through the crack in the blinds and you could see a figure moving around the room getting dressed and ready for the day. Naruto was now twelve and he was up so early for one reason today was the day that he graduated from the academy. He was so excited that he didn't sleep at all the night before and went about making sure he had everything.

Naruto when to his closet to pull out his cloths for the day. He wore A blue sleeveless hoodie that showed the muscle that he put on over the years at the academy. He followed with a black pare of anbu pants with black ninja sandals with bandages wrapped around his ankles. As soon as he was ready he grabbed his bag and went for the front door. As he headed for the door he was stoped by a hand on his sholder. He looked to find Asuma "hey you off to the academy so early?" Asuma asked as Naruto hadn't even eaten anything yet.

"Yeah I'm just really excited." Naruto said with a smile.

"I understand but at least eat something first." Asuma said pointing to the table.

Naruto smiled and nodded "ok, sure." he said. After eating he left and made his way to the academy.

Apon arriving at the academy he found that only the teachers where walking the halls and as he passed he took notice of the dirty looks and the smirks across there faces as he walked by them. Naruto was not stupid he knew what those looks ment. They expected him to fail to never become a ninja. They had gone out of their way to sabotage Nartuo so that he would fail and be behind the rest. however Naruto was in the top of the class as he not only knew what they would does he also had Sakura there to help him when he needed it.

there where many time over the years that Naruto was told to leave or was just plain kicked out of class and made to miss the lessons of the day. Sakura would teach him the things that he missed and then help him on some things he didnt understand. Sakura was the smartest girl in class and would doutable be name kunoichi of the year so she had no trouble when it came to explaining things to him. With Naruto being at the top of the class this pissed off most of the teachers as they did not know or understand how he was doing so well.

As Naruto walk into the class room he noticed that Sasuke was in his usual seat and was brooding like usual as he paid no attention to Naruto walking in. Sasuke was the one person that Naruto hated as he was very self centered and saw himself as an elite just because he is an Uchiha. There have been many times of the last few years where Sasuke has made it clear that he cares for no one but himself and thinks that he is the only one in the class that should be allowed to become a ninja. Sasuke has even told Naruto that he will always be a failure and will never become a ninja. Naruto would just ignore him as it pissed Sasuke off and that was something that Naruto love to do.

In all honesty Naruto did feel kind of bad for him as he did lose his entire family in one night.

**Flashback**** 3 years ago**

Everyone except for Sasuke was in class waiting for Iruka to enter. Naruto thought that was odd as Sasuke never misses schoolAs the door slid open it was not Iruka like they where expecting, it was the third hokage. "Good morning everyone I have come here with some bad news." the third started. " Last night all the Uchiha clan save for Sasuke Uchiha where murdered." he said getting shocked looks and gasps from everyone.

No one could believe that such a strong clan could just be wiped out like that. Sasuke was gone for a month before coming back to school. He show no emotion and his eyes looked dead. He isolated himself from everyone. Naruto had tried to talk to him but Sasuke just called him a loser and said he sure give up being a ninja and then walked away.

Naruto tried a few more times to talk to Sasuke but each time he was met with similar responses. Naruto eventually stopped trying to talk with him and started to see him as Arrogant as he would start boasting about him being and elite because he was and Uchiha. So save to say Naruto did not like Sasuke much but still felt bad for him.

**End flashback**

Naruto walked to his seat and sat down waiting now for the time that would eventually come for him to take the graduation exam. As he sat there he hoped that he would be put on a team with Sakura and anyone besides Sasuke. As time passed more and more students came in and took their seats waiting to the same thing Naruto was. Naruto was looking at the front when he saw Sakura and Ino walk in and wave to him. "Hey Naruto are you ready to the exam?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, sure am I cant wait to see who's team I will be on." Naruto said with a nod.

"I know, right?" Ino said to him and Sakura. the two girls sat in the row in front of Naruto.

Just then the door was slid open and Iruka walks in. "Alright everybody today is a very important day as this exam will determine which of you will become genin and which will not. Now first you will do the writen test and then after you will follow me to the school yard." Iruka said as Mizuki Iruka's assistant walked in with a stack of papers.

"Alright Mizuki here will be passing out your tests as soon as you get yours you can start." Iruka said as Mizuki began to pass out the papers. when Naruto got his he saw that there was something off about his. the words on the paper made no sense and there was not a single comprehensive question on his test.

Over the years Naruto was taught a little about genjutsu and how to break it. Naruto put his hand in the ram seal and channeled his Chakra. With a quit "Ki" the illusion on his test broke and Naruto got to work filling it out. He thought it was wired that there was a genjutsu on his test but figured it was part of the final exam. Naruto finished is test flipping it face down and waiting for the rest of the time.

Iruka called for the class to put their pencils down as the written portion of the test was over. "aright everyone Mizuki will collect your tests and then we will head out to the training grounds for the taijutsu te. As Mizuki collected the tests he smirked as he got to Naruto thinking that the genjutsu he put on his test would stump him and he would fail. However his smirk disappeared when he looked at the test to see that genjutsu was dispelled and the test was filled out. He girt his teeth as he walked away wondering how he was able to tell there was something wrong with the test.

As they made their way outside the saw one circle drawn on the ground like the first day of the academy. "Okay now just like we did when you first started the academy we will be seeing how far you have come with you taijutsu and Mizuki will be the one you are up against as I will be watching on the side to see how you have improved." Iruka said. And with that they where called one by one there were plenty of kids that passed but just as many failed.

Then came Sakura's turn. She lasted the full five minutes and even landed some hits of her own. "Did you see that Naruto?" She said walking up to him and ino.

"You did great but you need to work on the power behind your punches." Naruto said.

Sakura looked a little down at his comment about her strikes. Ino without missing a beat hit Naruto in the back of the head and looked at Sakura "Dont listen to him you did wonderfully." she said giving her bestfriend a reassuring smile.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Naruto yelled holding the back of his head.

Ino pulled him close and whispered "She was looking for a complete not a lecture. You want her do go out with you right?". Naruto remember back to when he confided in Ino about his crush on Sakura.

**Flashback 1 year ago**

"Hey ino can I talk to you?" Naruto asked nervously he walked up to Ino and Sakura.

"Uh sure." she responded not sure as to why he was looking so nervous. She followed him out of ear shot of Sakura "Ok Naruto what did you want to talk about." she asked looking at the boy fidgeting with his hands.

"Well you see there is this girl I like." Naruto started and at hearing this Ino became worried for her best friend that the boy she had a crush on would not return her feelings. " And I wanted your advice on how I can get her to like me back, can you help me?" he finished.

Ino looked at him and saw how couldn't stand still. "Will that depends who is it that you like?" Ino asked and then her eyes widened and asked " Is it Hinata?"

Naruto waved his hands infront of him " NO, no its not her. she is nice and all but she follow me around and tries to hide from my view I think that it's weird." he stated.

"Then who is it?" Ino asked again.

"You have to promise not to tell her ok." Naruto said and Ino nodded. " Its... it's Sakura-chan I like Sakura." the boy said with a very noticeable blush on his face.

Ino was surprised but was relieved to find that the crush of her best friend liked her back. "Ok Naruto I will help you." she said with a smile.

**End flashback**

Naruto nodded his head giving her his answer. "Alright then next time just say something nice ok.".

"Ok Ino." the blonde boy said as he looked at sakura.

"Naruto Uzumaki." Iurka said for the third time with a bit impatiently. Hearing his name Naruto snapped out of his thoughts and to the ring.

Sasuke was looking at Naruto with a smirk on his face as he had lasted four minutes before Knocking Mizuki out of the ring. He still saw himself as the best at everything even thought Naruto had proven that he was better then Sasuke at pretty much everything that they where tested on.

Mizuki was standing infront of Naruto as he stopped at the center of the ring and took a stance. 'This is perfect i will go all out on him and make him fail and then I can get him to do what I want.' Mizuki thought as he readied himself.

"Begin." Iruka said and with that Mizuki found himself looking at the spot that Naruto was standing in with widened eyes as Naruto was now right infront of Mizuki. 'When did he, i couldn't even see him.' Mizuki thought as Naruto drove his elbow into his stomach making him double over and then he followed up with a kick to the head sending him flying out of the ring.

Sasukes smirk was now replaced with a scowl and hated as he watched Naruto make his way back to the rest of the class. Mizuki was getting back up with little difficulty and he looked at Naruto and smiled. he was putting up a front as he was extremely pissed right now. He was pissed how naruto had beaten him like it was nothing. he went back to the ring as there was one more student to test.

After Naruto Ino was the last one and she passed as well. Next was the accuracy test. In this test they had to throw ten Kunis and ten shuriken and hit five of each. as they went down the list more people failed then passed this test. Choji, Shikamaru, Sakura, Kiba, Shino, and Hinata all pass and the. Sasuke stepped up and hit 9 out of 10 with kuni and 8 out of 10 with shuriken. Then Naruto went and got 9 out of 10 on both. After Naruto Ino went and passed with a little higher then the others.

"Alright everybody head back inside for the final part of the test." Iruka said and everyone started heading for the classroom to wait for the final part of their exam. This exam consisted of the ninja arts. the students had to preform three of the academy jutsu to pass.

One by one they where called to the testing room. This is where they would find out if you pass and become a ninja or if you fail and have to repeat. kids walked back in with their headbands looking happy that they passed others looked disappointed as they did not receive their headband. all of Naruto's friends had pass or the ones that where called so far Ino still had to go and so did he. "Sasuke Uchiha please come to the testing room. "Iruka said from the other room. it did not talk long for him to come back with a blue colored headband tied around his forehead. all the girls minus Sakura and Ino went crazy over him.

"Naruto Uzumaki please come to the testing room." Naruto heard Iruka and got up. In the room with him was Iruka and Mizuki " Ok Naruto can you preform the substitute Jutsu for us?" Iruka asked and Naruto nodded. He brings his hand up in the ram seal "substitution." Naruto said and replaced himself with a chair that was next to him. "Ok now do the henge." Iruka said as he marked things down on a clipboard.

Naruto again nodded putting his hands back into the ram seal and with a puff of smoke he turned into an anbu with a dog mask. This caught Iruka and Mizuki by surprise as dog was a high ranking anbu and they where wondering how Naruto knew about him. After Naruto turned back into himself Iruka snapped out of his thoughts and continued with the last jutsu. "Alright Naruto the last jutsu you need to perform is the clone jutsu can you show us that.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head with an embarrassed look on "I cant do the clone jutsu." He said and Iruka was about to tell him that to pass he had to preform it or he would have no there choice but to fail him. He never got the chance as Naruto followed up by asking "But I can do another type of clone is it ok to use that one?".

Iruka looked at him with a thoughtful look. it wasn't against the rules as long as it was a clone. "Sure go ahead." Iruka said and Naruto smiled.

"ALRIGHT, SHADOW CLONE JUTSU." Naruto yelled and in a puff of smoke another Naruto stood next to him. Iruka was so shocked that he dropped the clipboard in his hand.

"Naruto when did you learn that Jutsu?" Iruka asked. "That is a high level technique and requires a lot of chakra." he continued.

Naruto gave a small laugh "Well I was practicing and for some reason I just could not do the clone jutsu so I asked for help from my dad Asuma." Naruto said "When I showed him what happened to my clones he then showed me this version of the clone jutsu and I find this one way easier." Naruto finished his explanation.

Iruka was still shocked but happy he was sure that Naruto would be a great ninja. " Alright then Naruto you pass come pick your headband." Iruka said with a smile. Next to him Mizuki sat there with a scowl as he expected the brat to fail as he was one of the teachers to kick him out of class and never answered his questions so he was wondering how he passed.

As Naruto walked back in he spotted a black headband that he had tied around his right arm much like Shikamaru had his on the left but with a blue headband. There was shock among the students as they thought he would fail with all the classes he was kick out of. However his friends where happy for him especially Sakura as she had a big smile on her face and she hugged him when he walked over. "Congratulations Naruto." she said with a small tinge red on her face.

"Thank you Sakura I couldn't have done it without you." Naruto said. After Naruto it was Ino's turn and like the others she passed. after everyone finished their tests Iruka walked in telling everyone to take their seats.

"Well done all of you. The last thing for the test results is Sasuke you are the rookie of the year and Sakura you are kunoichi of the year ." Iruka began "From this moment on you are now leaf Shinobi congratulations. Next week we will have team placement there you will be placed in teams of three with a jonin sensei. under them you will train and take missions." Iruka continued. Sakura and Naruto had the same thought 'I hope I'm on the same team as Naruto/Sakura.' "Be here at 8am monday enjoy your week you are dismissed." Iruka finished walking out of the room.

After Iruka left everyone started talking about what they where going to do now that they where Shinobi. Naruto walked over to Sakura and the rest of his friends and they walked out of the academy for the last time.

* * *

**alright so that was probably the longest I have done sorry it took so long to get out but life kind of got in the way but I will try to up load more. thank you all for understanding.**


End file.
